Torunn Thorsdóttir (Earth-555326)
| Relatives = Odin (grandfather, deceased); Thor (father); Sif (mother) | Universe = Earth-555326 | BaseOfOperations = Earth | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Asgardian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Asgardian | PlaceOfBirth = Asgard | Creators = Christopher Yost; Greg Johnson; Craig Kyle | First = | Last = (Vision) | HistoryText = Torunn was the daughter of Thor and Sif. Torunn was taken to safety by Tony Stark alongside the other children of the Avengers to keep them all safe from Ultron. Torunn, along with her young heroes, only knew of the Avengers through Tony's tales of their former glory days. She could often times be both arrogant and prideful, but has become humble through the learning of and coping with her mortality. After the arrival of Vision, Torunn and her siblings got too curious for their own good and followed Tony to reveal a secret entrance to a repair bay, under their parent's grave markers. While with James, she found the Iron Avengers (Iron Man-based robots tuned after each fallen Avenger). James accidentally activated the robots and their automatic programming sent them to intercept Ultron, in which the Iron Avengers attacked, but were assimilated by Ultron. When Ultron found her and the others at Tony's secret base, they escaped, (with Vision's head). The shuttle was predestined for a safety zone, but the children found a means to redirect the shuttle to Ultron's citadel for a counteroffensive. Torunn tried to rescue Tony during the groups first confrontation, and they escaped with the help of Francis Barton at the cost of leaving her sword behind. As Toruun and her siblings followed Francis, they learn that he is the surviving son of the original Hawkeye. As they reached to the remains of NYC's Grand Central Station, the young Avengers sought Francis' help to rescue Tony. Francis believed Tony was good for dead, but an elder Betty Ross suggests that Tony was very much alive. The news renewed their hopes and James unsuccessfully attempted to recruit Francis to rescue Tony; Francis gave the young Avengers instructions on how to reach Ultron's lair. Later Torunn and the others successfully infiltrated Ultron's lair. She found Ultron's private collection of items belonging to the fallen heroes that challenged him, including a trophy room of the fallen Avengers. Torunn and the others were saddened after seeing the remains of the Iron Man armor, suggesting Tony had fallen. Their time to mourn was short as the room began to transform. Ultron revealed himself along with a still-alive Tony Stark. Ultron warned the young Avengers of their impending doom. Then, Francis and his Salvengers showed up to distract Ultron along with the other young Avengers long enough to rescue Tony. Ultron commanded his robots to search and destroy them, but Torunn and the others managed to escape to safety. In an abandoned theater, Tony explained to Torunn and the others of Ultron's origins and the fall of the Avengers. Betty Ross was also present and mentioned of the still-alive Hulk, hiding in safety. Torunn and the rest of the group decided to venture into the desert in a abandoned robot transport in hopes to enlist Banner/Hulk; once there, Banner tells them he did not want to become Hulk again, Torunn became despondent and went off on her own. As she was sitting alone, she called upon her father to help her protect her friends. Moments later, her sword came back to her, a sign that her father was in fact listening to her pleas. Meanwhile the other young Avengers managed to get Ultron's attention, who quickly headed toward their location. Torunn, with renewed confidence readied for the battle alongside her adopted family. While she managed to defeat her father's robotic double, she was no match for Ultron himself. Fortunately, because of his fear of the situation, Bruce became the Hulk again and defeated Ultron, breaking him in half. When Tony explained that Ultron would constantly rebuild himself so long as enough of him remained, Torunn threw the murderous robot into space, hurling the two halves of Ultron's body in opposite directions, ensuring he would never be able to repair himself. Torunn started suffocating and freezing in the vacuum of space, verging on the brink of death. Her father and the Bifrost Bridge appeared and Thor explained that he left her on earth in order for her to learn the same lesson he had to learn in humility so that she would not grow to be as arrogant as he was in his own youth. He offered Torunn a chance to come live with him in Asgard, but she thankfully refused, saying that her fellow heroes still needed her. Torrun returned to earth clad in a new set of Asgardian armor. | Powers = * Asgardian Physiology ** Superhuman Strength ** Invulnerability ** Superhuman Speed ** Superhuman Stamina ** Flight ** Electrokinesis | Abilities = * Is an expert sword fighter that can absorb and control lightning | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = * Quinjet | Weapons = * Torunn's Sword | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Fencing Category:Bulletproof Category:Flight Category:Electrokinesis Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Thor Family Category:Sif & Heimdall Family